1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an air-conditioning apparatus for a vehicle that provides optimal air-conditioning for a passenger in a rear seat.
2. Description of Related Art
It is a common problem that the performance of air-conditioning for a passenger in a rear seat (performance of cooling air and a seat) is not satisfactory, especially in premium vehicles.
Conventionally, a system in which air coming from a heater system is blown out to a rear seat through a rear console, or a cooling/heating apparatus having a thermoelectric element inside a rear seat have been employed.
However, in existing air-conditioning apparatuses, cooling air coming from the apparatus fails to reach a rear seat such that direction/volume of breezes are not satisfactory, and a passenger in the rear seat may not feel sufficiently comfortable because of poor performance of a (subsidiary) seat cooling/heating apparatus (poor radiation performance of a thermoelectric element).
The information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.